The Christian Taylor Chronicles
by SatoshiUnlimited
Summary: "Today was a special day in the Vinto region; a day that would set a young man's destiny in motion. The tardy man did not know it, but that destiny would save the Pokémon world." Features OC. Rated "M" for safety, potentially for later chapters.


This story centers around an OC that is placed in a slightly AU of the anime, and is also a story that will end my long fanfiction absence. I hope you enjoy the beginning of this story!

Loud, feverish footsteps echoed throughout a long, seemingly abandoned hallway. A single person briskly navigated the empty walkway, maintaining a hurried pace, as if he were late for an appointment. A sharp beep of the man's wrist watch confirmed that the man was indeed tardy. The footsteps quickened, as the man was now running through the hallways, clearly not wanting to be even later. Today was a special day in the Vinto region; a day that would set a young man's destiny in motion. The tardy man did not know it, but that destiny would save the Pokémon world.

The man turned a corner that led to a set of double doors. Above the door was a dark blue sigh with bright red letters that read, Exam Room 113. The man released a deep sigh, he had finally made it. Quickly catching his breath, the man pushed open the doors, and made his way inside. A loud, mocking applause immediately met the man as he entered the room, some of the man's colleagues letting him know that he was the last one to make it to the room.

Entering from the back of the room, the man made his way to the only empty seat among his colleagues. There were ten people, tardy man now included, that sat in a semi-circle around a single desk. The semi-circle was slightly elevated above the single desk, giving the semi-circle a daunting impression. Sitting at the single desk was a young man, who sat waiting with his eyes closed, his head resting between his folded arms.

"Nice of you to join us, Councilor Earl" sneered one of the men.

"It seems that not even a special occasion such as today can move your lazy ass any faster."

A couple of the councilors snickered, but quickly composed themselves. Earl just sat calmly, looked at the other Councilor and smiled.

"Let's not spoil today with such negativity. Besides, I'm sure our guest would not like to be kept waiting much longer."

At the word guest, the young man shifted in his chair. He raised his head from his arms, opened his eyes, and gave the councilor a strange look.

"Guest?" The young man questioned.

"Councilor Anderson, I have known you personally since I was eight, and lived in this Academy since I was five. I think that I have out grown the title of 'guest'."

The councilor let loose a chuckle and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Anderson was clearly the leader of the councilors, as his authority seemed to radiate across the room. The other councilors looked to Anderson, as if waiting for him to make the first move. The councilor shuffled a stack of papers, straightened a brass name tag that had EARL ANDERSON engraved in bold letters that was pinned to his chest, took a deep breath and released it in a hearty sigh.

"It's about time we got down to business," Earl said as he projected his voice across the room.

"We are here today to evaluate the status of this young man and his readiness to join the prestigious ranks of the Vinto Specialized Task Force. Only the few men and women of the Vinto region that display courage, comradery, the love and care of Pokémon and the ability to serve and protect people and Pokémon alike are selected to join. Those that are selected to the STF will be expected to carry their tittle with respect and honor, and will always report to us, The Vinto Higher Council. We will now start the evaluation. Young man, as is tradition, we will start by asking your name."

The young man slowly stood up, his deep blue eyes looking across the room, glancing across each of the councilors faces. Sitting down had betrayed the man's height, as he easily could stand taller than any of the councilors in the room. No longer in the shadow, the young man's short, dark blond hair shone in the dim light. Strong, lined check bones surrounded his nose. Thin, pale lips were rounded off by a strong, defined jaw line. The body of the blond was equally defined; the young man's shirt did little to hide the muscle tone present in his arms, chest and stomach. On his shirt, a small V and A were tailored above his heart. The V and A symbol was prevalent across the room across various banners and walls. The young man took a deep breath, released it, and looked straight at Councilor Anderson.

"My name is Christian Taylor."

"Mr. Taylor," Councilor Anderson began. "Are you ready to begin the testing?"

Christian was quick to respond.

"Yes, councilor, I am ready for all challenges that are in my way."

Enthusiasm dominated Christian's voice, determination was evident in his eyes. Councilor Anderson could not help but to smile. The kid he had known and watched grow was no longer that little kid. He was now grown and had almost matured into an adult. Looking around, the councilor could tell that the other councilors were having similar thoughts of approval. Except for one, the same councilor that had mocked Anderson about his tardiness. That councilor was named Felix, and he always seemed to be in a sour mood. Anderson had figured that Felix would have been in a brighter mood today, since it was not every day that they got the chance to test a potential new recruit, but apparently that was not the case. Anderson pushed Felix's unpleasant attitude out of his mind, for it was time to begin the testing.

"Now, it is time for us to commence the testing!" Anderson's voice rang throughout the room.

"To be able to join the Special Task Force of the Vinto region, one must be able to be physically and mentally prepared for every obstacle in their way. That is why today, we will sport two tests, one being a mental evaluation, and the other being a physical trial. Each test will be further elaborated upon at the beginning of the assessment. Do you understand, Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then we shall being with the first test!"

End of Chapter One, tell me what you thought! Would love feedback in a review! Thank you in advance!


End file.
